


Point of Hopes

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: No matter what happened, Aragorn reminded himself that he must remain hopeful.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Point of Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Point" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

No matter what happened, Aragorn reminded himself that he must remain hopeful. Frodo carried most of his hope, but what little he had for himself and his companions he carried, guarding it jealously against onrushes of despair, fear, anger, and true hopelessness.

"Hope" his mother had named him, given him to be the hope of men and let herself fall to despair. He would not, _could_ not do the same. Like her, his hope had a name, and it was this that he repeated to himself in his darkest hours, light to hold darkness at bay.

His hope's name? _Boromir_.


End file.
